The present invention pertains to dollies for the temporary support of large and heavy structures to facilitate movement of same.
A problem encountered in self-service food stores and markets is that the gondolas used for the display of food products and other merchandise must be moved occasionally for maintenance or store remodeling purposes. As shelf equipped gondolas are of considerable size and weight, the task of moving same is formidable. Heretofore, the operation involved the unloading and some disassembly of the gondola. Needless to say such effort from a manhour viewpoint is costly.
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,357 shows a dolly with a wall mounted cushioning member for carrying plywood panels; U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,129 discloses a dolly with a three sided support member with right angularly intersecting walls; U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,425 shows a dolly with a resilient surface with a recessed area therebelow.